Mission for Sasuke-kun
by ILoveYouNaru
Summary: Sakura has been given a 'special' mission to find the location of Team 7's lost team mate.. The only problem is that by 'special' I actually meant seduction. Might be angst later XD First fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Um.. Hi! Well this is my first story!

It's probably a load of crap but nevermind! :D

Please leave reviews ^_^

* * *

It was a cold and windy Autumn day, the children of Konoha were playing in the streets and the sound of the hubbub of daily life was more upbeat than ever.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I, Sakura Haruno

; Head medic in Konoha was setting off on a solo mission. What type of mission you ask? Oh well, Nothing I couldn't handle, just a simple **SEDUCTION **mission. Oh god! What am I going to do? I can't do this! I'm as seductive as a sheep! (.. though I'm sure people with pretty crazy fetishes would be turned on by that.)

I tried to calm myself packing the 'sexy' fully covering costume I had to wear that was deep red fancy lingerie and putting it inside my bag. I read the mission brief again.

'_**A rank mission for Haruno Sakura- seduce and assassinate Kenchi Soreo, Dangerous gang leader; of one of the most wanted drug dealing gangs in the world. Seduce him into giving you the location of Uchiha Sasuke. When the opportunity strikes assassinate Soreo. **_

_**Mission Location: Cloud village**_

_**P.S – I know you can do this Sakura. X**_

_**Hokage of Konoha'**_

A seduction mission. For Sasuke-kun. I have to do this, If I don't then we'll never be able to persuade him to come back to the village, he needs to see us; To understand how much we miss him and how this is his home! Also.. I still love him.. I never stopped. I know it sounds crazy after what happened at the 5 kage summit but.. I understand. The person who tried to.. _to kill me_ .. No, that wasn't my Sasuke-kun. Just a shadow of the boy he used to be; the one I fell in love with. That Sasuke has completely lost it.. but that's okay I know I would have too after everything he's been through, It was only self defence as I tried to.. harm him first.

'Okay.' I said to myself 'I'll do it... for Sasuke-kun'

* * *

I arrived at the village gates slowly walking out of them while waving goodbye to the guards, they knew me well as they watched me grow up. In fact.. they were the ones who found me after Sasuke had left me on that god damn bench. I shake my head. I mustn't think of that.. again.

I race through the trees as fast as I can, the cloud village is far away I'll probably reach it in a few days. Sasuke.. that name keeps entering my mind, I haven't thought about **him **this much since my genin days. I try not to think about him, the thought only brings sadness and causes my heart to clench. I love him, I really do but.. I can't let him control my actions, not like before. I am my own woman now and I don't need him to obsess over or worry if I'm not impressing him.

Though I don't really know what I'm talking about.. he's influenced all of us.. especially Naruto.. Naruto's on his hokage training missions to get him ready for the real thing.. he's so close to his goal but he said that he wouldn't properly accept the role until Sasuke was back. He's such a good friend, I know Sasuke means so much to him which is why I need to track him down. For both of us. If he didn't leave I probably wouldn't have taken up medical ninjutsu or trained under Tsunade-shishou. We both trained so hard to get him back, we're a lot stronger than we were and I know for certain he'll come back. ... Maybe.

* * *

Darkness falls, the cold autumn air sways the trees as I begin to slow down to search for a place to set up camp. ... There! I spot a good place to stay and jump down from the trees beginning to make my way over to the clear tree free area. The sky can be seen from here; it's beautiful. I put my bag onto the ground and roll out my sleeping bag. I should probably go find some branches to start a fire.. Hah, no I'm too lazy for that. I quickly cut off some branches from the nearest tree and take out some matches from my backpack then ignite the branches.

'It's so cold..' I say out loud quickly rubbing my arms to create heat.

I take out some rice balls I packed in advance and began to chew the bland but filling food. It's the first thing I've ate all day. I was too busy this morning thinking about the mission and **him **to eat any breakfast, I don't think my appetite would have been great anyway.

It's getting late, I should probably get some rest for I have the rest of the journey tomorrow. I enter my sleeping bag quickly to escape the cold air and rest my head on my arms to look up at the sky. I remember in the genin days with team 7 where I would do this and constantly think of new ways to catch Sasuke's attention.

**Flash back**

_'Good night Sakura-Chan!' shouted Naruto, the blonde haired loud mouth ninja_

_'... Good night Naruto-Kun.' _

_'Hey! Teme! Sakura-Chan said good night to me!'_

_'.. Shut up loser' said the Uchiha slowly to annoy Naruto_

_Sakura giggled quietly while turning over to look at the sky_

_'Good night, Sasuke-kun' she whispered quietly_

_'.. Hn.. ' grunted back the raven_

_Well.. any response from him was enough for her._

_'Good night Kakashi-Sensei' she said before closing her eyes and begin to start fantasizing about her beloved Sasuke-kun_

_'Good night, Sakura.' Said Kakashi as he peered over his porn book lazily._

_I wish Sasuke-kun would notice me.. He's so cool and handsome.. I know! I'll just get stronger and then he'll finally acknowledge me! Sakura thought cheerfully to herself._

_**Genin Sakura's dream **_

_'Sakura.. w-would you like to.. go on a date with me?' blushed Sasuke before quickly making eye contact with the floor._

_'Sasuke-kun! .. Uh.. I.. Yes! Of course I'll go out with you!' Sakura said in a shocked and happy voice._

_'.. Good' Sasuke whispered before leaning in to touch his lips with hers, they were surprisingly soft._

_Sakura squeaked in surprise before finally relaxing and began to kiss back shyly. Sasuke licked at her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth acceptingly as he slowly started to move his tongue against hers. _

_'Mmhh..' moaned Sakura as the Uchiha ravished her mouth._

_Sasuke slowly ended the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck sucking and lapping at the soft skin there._

_'Ah- Ngh.. S-Sasuke-kun!' yelped Sakura shocked by his bold actions._

_'Relax Sakura..' said Sasuke in a husky seductive voice as he began to unzip her dress an-_

_'Agh!' shouted Sakura as she quickly bolted up out of her sleeping bag. I can't believe I had that dream! Sasuke, I won't be able to look at him today! Sakura blushed and faced the ground._

_'...Sakura.' _

_Sakura looked up startled by the deep voice she recognised as her hostile team mate._

_' Sasuke-kun!' sputtered Sakura ' Uh.. w-what is it?' _

_'You were sleep talking.'_

_Sakura flushed a bright red. 'I- I was? What d-did I say?' _

_'My name.' He Answered. 'Oh, and your breathing was erratic' _

_Erratic.. errat.. erret.. erect.. Dammit! What am I doing?! Shouted her inner as she began to panick._

_'Oh.. well um.. I'm fine now.. Thank you anyway Sasuke-kun' she replied quickly trying to avoid eye contact with the stoic Uchiha._

_'Hn.' Grunted back Sasuke._

_'She was acting weird' he thought to himself while walking off to go spit a fireball on the firewood Naruto had just brought back with Kakashi._

* * *

Uh.. Well that was chapter one! I'll update soon! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Uh.. Well this is chapter two! :D

* * *

Sakura awoke from her deep slumber and rolled over to the side to look at the pocket watch she had brought along.

'6am..' She thought groggily. She slowly streched and made a cat-like purr, the warm glow of the sun shined over her body illuminating her soft curves and the little part of stomach that was showing under her shirt as she stretched. Sakura had developed well over the past 3 years, her breasts weren't as flat as before, they had grown to a size which suited her figure but were still considered small after spending most of her time with Tsunade.

She stood up walking over to the fire she had made last night which now was a burned spot with the remains of ash that wasn't blown away by the wind. Sakura sighed quickly going to the pile of branches she had saved for the morning and putting them on the darkened patch of ground. Taking out her matches she had left over she ignited the branches.

'I'm sure there was a river east of here..' she pondered while making her way east.

After about 7 minutes a blue clear river was spotted. Sakura made her way over to the river wasting no time in trying to catch her breakfast. The water was so clean you could see right to the bottom, different sized fish travelled through the bright water as Sakura eagerly took out one of her kunai from her weapon holster and squinted one of her eyes to try make her aim more precise.

'Now!' she exclaimed throwing her kunai with the flick of her wrist swiftly impaling a moderate sized fish.

* * *

'I should probably get going' Sakura murmured out loud looking up at the blue sky before jumping into the trees to begin the rest of her journey.

Sakura had tried to forget about what the mission was about and more about who it was for. She couldn't possibly **seduce **someone could she? She has always been innocent little Sakura who's never had a boyfriend or anything intimate for that matter. She has even been saving her first kiss for the Uchiha.. and everything else including boning.

'I can't let this Soreo guy take my first kiss! that's saved specially for.. well.. Sasuke-kun.' she thought 'But.. w-what if this mission goes wrong?.. What if this guy takes my.. my virginity?! No! I mustn't think of that, besides you can always kick this guys ass with your awesome strength' she declared.

'Sasuke-kun..' Sakura whispered quietly to herself 'I wonder what he'd be like.. '

**'Whoa calm down there you fucking pervert!' her inner bellowed **

'Dammit! shut up I didn't mean it like that.. although..' Sakura mused

**Sakura's thought**

_'Sakura...' Sasuke hissed as he quickly thrust in and out of Sakura's tight cavern_

_Soft pants and groans were all that were heard and the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the otherwise silent room._

_'Nggh.. S-sasuke-kun! P-please, harder!' whimpered Sakura as she pushed up her hips to meet his._

_Sasuke groaned at the unexpected contact and began to fulfil her request, he grabbed her hips harder and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to pound into her at high speeds, almost painful speeds. __**Almost.**_

_'Gahh! S-sasuke-kun! ah!' Sakura moaned loudly as her whole body convulsed and shook violently._

_'Sakura.. I love you...' Sasuke groaned into her ear as he released inside of her._

_**End of Sakura's though**__t_

Sakura's face was a deep red, she was nearly at the cloud village as her thoughts ... motivated her to run faster.

'I can't believe I thought of that..' Sakura whispered in shock as her thighs began to feel extremely uncomfortable as they continued to brush against each other.

* * *

The cloud village entrance gate could be seen and Sakura nervously made her way over to the ninja guarding the gate.

'Uh.. H-Haruno Sakura of Konoha' Sakura uttered nervously, now that she was in the cloud her mission was only just beginning.

The guard quickly scanned the name board he had been given of all the visitors entering the cloud.

'Ah, yes Haruno-San. Please, report to the raikage immediately.' The guard bowed politely as she walked past him and began to walk to the Raikage's tower.

* * *

Sakura knocked twice on the door waiting patiently for the Raikage's assistant to open the door to his office.

'Ah! Haruno-san!' the assistant cheerfully said as she let Sakura into the room.

'Hmm.. Sakura, you've arrived.' the Raikage spoke in his large clear voice.

'Uh.. Yes Raikage-Sama.' Sakura tried to speak confidently.

'So you understand the mission breif, correct?' he replied.

'Yes, I fully understand.' she answered sounding less shaky and nervous

'Good.. that drug dealing bastard needs to be taken down.' the Raikage growled 'and you're the perfect one to do it'

'Ah, Thank you Raikage-Sama' she nodded gratefully

'And also I know about the ties you have with that little shit head Uchiha.' the Raikage mentioned. Sakura had to stop herself from bursting out laughing but then she remembered he was glaring down at her for her... would you call it a relationship? with the Uchiha he oh so wanted to kill or at least severely injure.

' um.. Yes, I think that's why I've been chosen for this job.' she responded back

'Hmm. It's late, here are the keys to the hotel you will be staying at for the duration of this mission.' he said passing her the small key with a clear room number on the front of them. 'Settle in and then when you're ready execute the mission. Good luck, Sakura.' The Raikage chuckled as she made a small thanks then walked out the door to find the hotel she was staying at.

* * *

'Room for one miss?' enquired the hotel receptionist

'Um, No thank you I already have a key' she replied holding up the key so that he could see that room number.

'Ah! room 18! I have made sure that the room is sparkling clean! There should be a complimentary gift basket waiting on the table for you, Haruno-San! the flamboyant man shouted striking a action pose with his hands on his hips.

'Um.. Well thanks!' Sakura replied cheerfully before walking to her room. 'The cloud village are awfully nice..' she thought to herself before entering her room.

* * *

Uhh... Well that's chapter 2!

I'll probably update again sometime this week ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Uh.. Yeah.. I'm sorry I said it'd be a week! I got pretty busy! but anyway, here it is!

* * *

Sakura put down her pack next to the door before jumping onto the big bed and rubbing her face into the white sheets. She groaned stretching her arms out and rolling around on the bed.

'I should probably get ready for bed' She thought to herself

She rolled off the bed lazily getting up and walking over to the small but just the right sized bathroom at the side of the room. 'better take a shower..' Sakura quickly pulled her usual ninja top over her head before turning on the shower to a hot temperature and removing the rest of her clothing. Stepping in she sighed letting all of her muscles unwind. 'This mission should be over in a few days.. all I have to do is get that guy to fall for me.. right? and I mean, besides it's not like I haven't made other guys fall for me take Sasuke for example!' she laughed dryly to herself.

'Hm.. Sasuke-kun..' she began to ponder 'Well, I am in the shower so I guess this is the right place to do it.' she said as she began to move her hands down her body moving to cup her left press and squeeze lightly before grasping her excited nipple and swirling it around in her fingers.

'A-ah!.. S-sasuke...kun' she moaned loudly

Her other hand slowly trailed down her body until it reached its destination. Putting two fingers at her entrance nervously she slipped them inside, slowly, excitedly. she groaned in contentment sinking back to the wall of the sink pumping her fingers in and out of her.

'Sa-sas- ahh!' said the pinkette as her neck craned back as she picked up the pace of her fingers. Black hair, onxy eyes, that cocky smirk. All of those things were bringing sakura closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. His arrogant attitude, his sexy chiselled chest which looks so hot the last time I saw him. His beautiful eyes which seem to stare right into my soul Oh yes! Uchiha! He is only can make me feel this way.

'Ughnn ah!' shouted Sakura as she finally reached her climax and slumped back against the wall. Sakura blushed to herself 'I can't believe I did that.. and I came only over the thought of him.' Washing herself off Sakura stepped out of the shower drying herself thoroughly with a towel and going to her pack to retrieve her pyjamas and her toothbrush and toothpaste. Going back into the bathroom Sakura redressed and began to brush her teeth before spitting out the minty substance and washing out her mouth by gargling the tap water.

Slipping into bed she laid back her head fully resting it onto the pillow before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning arrived, sunlight shining through the curtains she forgot to close waking her up peacefully. Sakura groaned tiredly before getting up to do her morning routine of taking a shower, getting dressed and brushing her teeth.

After she was done she walked out of the hotel looking around at the ideal spots where she could gather information. 'Hm.. ' she looked around the noisy morning crowd of cloud village 'Nope.. nope.. nope.. ah! .. wait.. nope.' she sighed in annoyance before turning around and being faced with a giant casino bar. 'AH!' she shouted 'W-when did this get here?!'

'It's been there the entire time, dipshit.' her inner scowled at her

'H-hey! no need to get so pissy with me!' Sakura remarked back before walking towards the casino and stepping inside the heavy doors.

Sakura was taken back by the sheer size of the room and also by the putrid smells of alcohol and sex 'Wait.. Sex?' Sakura was confused '.. This is a casino bar why would it smell lik-! she paused 'Of course! this must be where Soreo is!' Looking around she saw all the disgusting and dirty men eyeing her down and undressing her with their eyes. 'Ugh gross..' she lifted her head in disgust walking over to the bar before sitting down.

'Hey pretty lady' the bartender said glinting his surprisingly at her 'What can I do for ya?'

'Uh.. ' Dammit Sakura! now is not the time to stutter! act calm, cool. 'Soreo. You know 'bout him?' she said confidently with a challenging tone

'Ohh Soreo aye? Che, That bastards at the back fucking some random slut.' he laughed 'You wanna see him? well you gonna need his approval first.'

Yes! I knew it! Soreo was here! .. thinking of which finding him was easy.. but anyway..

'and what do I have to do for that, Sweet heart?' she purred leaning forward on the bar counter and giving a cheeky wink.

'Hahaha, Not bad missy when he's done I'll bring you to him, how does that sound?' he said while grazing a finger along her neck and up her cheek.

Ewhhh.. Sakura shivered but remained calm. 'Thanks, honey' she winked

'Oh, and by the way.. What do you want to see Soreo for anyway?' he questioned 'You're not going to try seduce him and then asasinate him to try find the location of some guy are ya?'

Sakura flinched 'AHH W-WHAT?! N-NO OF COURSE NOT! HA.. HA..' she said quickly stroking the back of her head and grimacing.

'Oh okay, good! because if you were.. I would rip all of your limbs off one by one hearing your horrified scream while laughing and then boil them in a broth then grill them and then deep fat fry them in batter and then feed them to my mail man and then kill my mail man and the-'

'Gah! O-okay! I get it!' Sakura shouted jumping up out of the chair she was sitting on and getting thoroughly creeped out by this weird man.

'What. The. Fuck.' her inner said

'I- I don't even know' she said back 'Some real shit head nut jobs here...'

'Missy if you wanna take a seat Soreo will be a little while..' the began bartender chuckled darkly

'Freaking hell, what a creep!' Sakura called to her inner while drawing patterns on the bar with smudge marks

'Yeah, I know what you mean I hope this Soreo guy we have to bone isn't like this' her inner replied

'Ack! WE'RE NOT BONING THE GUY' Sakura shouted back

'FUCKING YES!' her inner cheered.

* * *

Sakura had been sitting at the bar for 20 minutes 'Damn where is this guy' she said getting annoyed.

The atmosphere in the Casino suddenly turned dark.. well darker than it already was. Foot steps could be heard, the sound of expensive shoes banging against the beautiful marble floor. Soreo had finally showed up.

'Oi, Uruh.' the man said with his deep voice sending shivers up Sakuras spine 'Get me a fucking drink already'

'A-ah, yes sir!' The bartender replied back pouring vodka and serving it to the man at record speeds.

'Uh.. Sir.. there's someone who would like to see you' the bartender said timidly

'Huh, not such of a tough guy now' Sakura smirked to herself

'Who is it.' the man ground out eyes darkening with annoyance.

The bartender pointed at the pink haired nin

'Oh-ho...' chuckled the man 'Pretty one you are, hey?' Soreo said in a teasing tone 'What'd you want baby?' he questioned 'A night with me? is that it?'

'Sakura nodded her head flashing him with a bright smile 'Yes Soreo..' she paused thinking '.. Sama.'

'Oo, Soreo-Sama.. Hah, that has a nice ring to it!' He laughed ego rising by the minute 'Ok then babe. Come here tomorrow at 10, lets see if you're worth my time' he smirked turning around and going over to one of the many gambling tables.

Sakura smiled to herself 'Well.. That was easy'

'Yeah but you got the hardest part to come yet' her inner remarked

'Ugh. don't remind me' Sakura replied as she exited the Casino and went back to her hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

Um, Heres chapter 4

* * *

It's time. I looked at the clock it was already 10pm, I had spent the whole day prepping myself for the task to come. I had on my sexy red laungerie underneath my thin long beige coat and was ready to go. Of course I hadn't forgotten to bring my weapons pouch aswell, That was tucked securely inside the pocket of my coat. I stepped outside making my way over to the hotel the chill of night was running down my spine and it didn't help that I wasn't wearing much. Pushing open the door I stepped inside making eye contact with the bartender who just smirked.

'Soreo's at the back second door to the left.' I thanked him quickly before moving to the back of the large casino going into the dimly lighted hallway and stopped at the door where Soreo would be in. I knocked, once, twice, three times. I heard shuffling around before the door opened slightly.

'Oh so you're here.. Cherry blossom.' I scoffed inwardly at the nickname for me and pushed the door open then stepped inside. 'Eager one here aren't we?' he laughed a horrible grin making way onto his sharp features. I closed the door and began to unbutton my coat letting it drop to the floor. I hear Soreo take a deep intake of breath as he sees my feminine figure and begins to eye me up and down. 'Yeah.. haha.. That's what I want' he's full on grinning now and It's kinda creeping me out.

'Oh, you like what you see baby?' I say seductively walking over to him swinging my hips as I do so. He grabs them and pulls our bodies closer and inhales my scent placing his head in the crook of my neck. I push him back walking over to the other side of the room and pour him a drink, Vodka. I wait until he turns round to slip a 'truth' drug into his drink. Waiting for it dissolve I walk back over to him and wink handing him the drink and wait for him to drink it. He seems to eye the drink shaking it around in his hand before downing it all and smiling at me. I went over to grab my weapons pouch and placed it on the bed, he didn't seem to notice what it was. His cheeks become redder and I push him down onto the bed asking him trivial questions so that I knew I could move on.

'What'd you eat today?' I said bluntly expecting a normal answer

'Uh... mm...Lucky charms' I was right. Except this man's a fucking drug lord who eats kids cereal for breakfast..

'What colour's your hair?' I questioned him again

'Brown.. I-I think' he replied 'M-my body feels funny' he threw his head back in soft laughter rubbing his face with the back of his hands. I paused briefly before asking him the last question.

'Do you know where Uchiha Sasuke is?' I whispered in his ear. He laughed at my question and then threw his hands above his head.

'Yuuuuuuuup' He drawled out. My body tensed, I was finally getting somewhere with this guy. I stroked his right cheek with my hands moving my face close to his dropping my eyelids slightly, lips almost touching.

'Where is he?' I breathed out.

He tried to move his face closer to mine but I pulled back. He can't steal my first kiss! 'S.. S..- Sou-' He was stuttering madly and it was beginning to annoy me.

'Sound village?' I shook his shoulders bringing his face close to mine again. 'Where. Is. He.' I grounded out looking straight into his eyes. He looked shocked at my tone of voice and began to mumble

'E-east' he paused looking up into my eyes with fear 'East, Sound village' he forced out hoping that I would move away from him and let him live.

'Thanks, Honey' I purred grabbing a kunai out of my weapons pouch and swiftly sliced his throat. Well, That was easy. I cleaned off my kunai with one of the robes in his big en-suite and placed it back into my pouch. Grabbing my coat I swiftly exited from the window and made my way back to my own hotel.

After cleaning myself up and dressing in comfortable pyjamas I laid in bed eyes sparkling with determination.

'Okay.' I said out loud making up my mind 'Tomorrow I'll make my way to the Sound village and find Sasuke-kun.' To be honest I'm not even sure why he'd be back in the sound anyway, Orochimaru's already dead and he's already accomplished his goal of killing his brother. Though something seems suspicious about it.. Whenever I try to engage Naruto in conversation as to why Sasuke hasn't returned because he's already finished his goal he just seems to remain silent, eyes widening then turning sad and uttering a small 'I don't know, Sakura-Chan' I wonder why he hasn't returned.. He only had that goal in life, right?

Wait.

No.

He also wanted to restore his clan... D-does this mean that.. he's trying to or maybe even found! Someone to restore his clan with? ... He lived in the Sound for a long time it wouldn't be shocking that he's already had sex with some of the prostitutes Orochimaru might of gifted him..

Gah, no. I mustn't think of things like this, of course Sasukes a virgin! I mean, he's never ever been interested in girls! ... wait.. Does this mean Sasuke's gay?

Burying my face in my arms I cry out 'Ah god! I've been chasing after a gay man all these years!' I think about it again and then come to realise that Sasuke wants to revive his Clan so he would need a woman for that. Confidence restored and Nervousness gone I settle down into my pillow closing my eyes.

* * *

***Lets just time skip to Sakura arriving in the sound village 'cause I know you all wanna see Sasuke now XD'**

Finally, I'm here. Wow the Sound looks pretty rebuilt after the last time I saw it.. I guess Orochimaru did a good job of working these people to the bone until the pass out of fatigue to rebuild it... Ha... ha..

Removing my Konoha head band I try find a hotel. The streets aren't very colourful. No, not like Konoha, no village could beat Konoha's beauty. I look around spotting a run-down dingy hotel and sigh loudly. People stare at me and I laugh dryly making my way to the hotel to book a room. Walking up to the counter I see a gruff looking man sitting down facing the other way. I cough to gain his attention. He's still just sitting there. I try again. Ugh, is this guy ignoring me?'

'UGGHH COUGH COUGH UGGHHHHHHHH' I cough over-dramatically and it finally seems to work. He turns around slowly face in a deep frown.

'.. Yeah.' he says bluntly eyes looking me up and down judging me.

'A room for one please.' he laughs then stops as he sees me glaring at him 'Ahem.. Uh. Yeah here's your room key' he passes me a rusty key attached to worn out leather with my room number painted on it.

'Thanks' I manage to say holding in my annoyance before finding my room and entering. The rooms very plain, a bed, desk and,chair is all that's in the room. A tiny bathroom is to the left and the flooring is carpet. Placing my bag on the floor I exit my room again. Time to search for Sasuke-Kun.

* * *

Ugh, I've been searching for this fucking ass for hours in this crappy giant forest where the hell is he?! I hear a branch snap behind me and I jump behind a tree masking my chakra. I can hear this annoying high pitched voice

'Suuuiiigettssuuu!' she whines 'Come on we've been walking for ever! don't you think we should get back to Sasuke-kun now!' I freeze. What the FUCK. Is that Karin?! The hell, when did she escape Konoha? And Yes! I've finally found his group and that little shitty red head. Bitch, calling him Sasuke-kun.. Actually no, I shouldn't be mean to her she's just like I was.. I shiver and groan internally at this thought. I hear a man laugh at her whining

'Hahaha, So why do you want to get back to Sasuke so fast?' he grins 'Not thinking of jumping him are you karin?' She shrieks at this 'again.'

'Shut the fuck up Suigetsu! I have never jumped him!' I hear Karin shout back. Honestly I think she may have jumped Sasuke..

'Hey! Watch your mouth! Don't fucking say the word fuck to me you fucking fuckity fuck fuck.' This, 'Suigetsu' answers back. The hell, this guy has a bigger potty mouth than her!

'Che, whatever' she retorts back. 'Lets just get going.' Suigetsu just smirks while nodding and walking behind her as she storms off.

Ah! This is my chance! I must follow them!

'yeah but what if you get caught? Then what dumbass?' my inner questions

'Uh... I guess I'll.. KICK BOTH THEIR ASSES!' I say back confidently

'sure, sure' my inner replies before leaving me in peace to stalk Sasuke's team mates. '

Honestly, I'm surprised Karin hasn't sensed me yet.. Perfect chakra control as always, Sakura.' I gloat to myself. Hiding behind various trees trying to keep my distance I follow them silently looking out for any tree branches I might snap.

They come to a clearing and I look around. No trees in this area, perfect to set up camp. Which it seems they have. A large orange haired male sits on a tree log in the middle poking a fire. He looks up and smile gently. For some reason this man seems to be too nice to be hanging out with 'criminals.' Though, I shouldn't really call Sasuke and his team mates criminals as .. Well.. I don't believe them to be.

'Oh, so you're back' the man smiles politely

'Ah, Yeah Karin here wanted to come back already. Can you believe that, Juugo?' Suigetsu laughs and the red head next to him fumes

'Shut up Suigetsu.' she snarls at him light reflecting off her glasses and a dangerous aura surrounding her. He seems to take the hint and sits on a log opposite the one Juugo is sat on.

'Sasuke has gone for supplies, He'll be back soon' My grin widens at this. Finally, Sasuke...

The group sit there for a while talking mindless things. The sky darkens as Suigetsu takes a fish out from his pack and shoves it onto a stick and placing it over the fire. He sighs loudly and Karin just glares at him. I hear rustling in the bushes as the man I've been waiting for appears. I hold my breath.

Deep black hair. Beautiful Onyx eyes. Handsome face with sharp features. He looks so much more attractive then when he was a child. He looks older, more refined. His bangs are no longer kept back and are shadowing over his forehead. I'm not sure if I prefer this but he stills looks unbelievably sexy with both hairstyles.

'Ah, Sasuke-kun! you're back' Karin calls to him as he walks towards the group. He grunts in response and sits down next to Suigetsu.

'So,whut dis you get' Suigetsu manages to mumble out as he loudly chews his food.

'Supplies.' Sasuke says bluntly, eyes darkening

Suigetsu raises an a brow at his bluntness 'I mean' he explains removing the large fish from his mouth 'What type of stuff did you get?'

Sasuke quickly raises his head eyes piercing the shark toothed nin. 'Weapons, Food, Information' he grounds out. The group seem to tense at his obvious annoyance and quickly shut up.

'Jeez.. I wonder what's up with Sasuke-kun' Karin whispers quietly to Suigetsu.

'Yeah..' he replies as he quickly finishes his food and enters his tent. The rest of the team seem to follow his actions not wanting to be caught in the Uchiha's wrath. Sasuke just sits there, back tensed and straight. He stands up suddenly when Karin zips the front of her tent up. Uh, My legs are getting tired in this position but just like when I was a genin, I could watch Sasuke all day. He pauses his movement then looks straight into the forest directly where I'm standing.

Shit! has he seen me? I tense my whole body and stop my breathing sink slowly to my feet. He walks slowly to where I am positioned then pauses. He's standing to the right of me movement all halted.

He breathes in then exhales 'Sakura.' he says still facing straight on and not looking at me. I pause thinking before I push myself off the tree I was leaning on and stand up facing his still turned away face.

'Sasuke...' I breath and he seems to tense 'Kun..' I finish and it looks as if his body relaxes.

He finally turns to face me. 'Sakura, What are you doing here.' He questions directly not wasting any time

'I-I..' I stammer looking into his dark eyes 'I'm here to convince you to come back Sasuke-kun!' I exclaim confidently to him. He just laughs darkly at my outburst the snorts.

'Huh. What do you think you could do hm, Sakura?' he hisses 'You think you could defeat me?' he smirks before continuing 'You really think someone of your level could hurt me? You wouldn't be able to even touch me!' he snaps looking deep into my eyes and for a minute I feel a rush of fear come over me.

'No, Sasuke' I reply 'I'm not here to fight you' he looks at me for a minute before lowering his head. This is my chance! My chance to get Sasuke back!

'Oh, what now? are you here to 'Follow' me' he stoic features remain but his eyes sparkle with amusment 'I could have killed you, you know?' I tense as I remember and lower my head. 'That time on the bridge.. I could have done it, If Naruto hadn't saved you.. You would have d-'

'STOP!' I shout at him gripping my head and shaking away the bad thoughts. He chuckles darkly before looking me dead in the eyes.

'Then what are you here for?' he says voice quieter then before.

'.. H-have you ever.. been with a girl Sasuke-kun ?' I change the subject and continue to look at him, he seems to be taken back by my response to my question but remains as poker faced as ever.

'What are you talking about? Stop changing the subject.' he growls out hand moving back to grip his Katana. I take a step towards him and he tightens his grip.

'Have you ever been.. touched?' I walk closer to him 'Have you ever been touched like this?' I wrap my arms around his waist and pull our bodies together. His whole body seems to freeze before releasing his grip on his Katana.

'Sakura.' I wrap my arms around him tighter loving the feel of our bodies so close together. It just feels right. 'Sakura what are you doing' he demands not moving his arms and whole body like a rock.

'Sasuke-kun' I breathe out looking up to face him. Remembering this is Sasuke I establish in my mind that he's never been with a girl before. This makes me feel more confident though I can never be sure as I'm sure he was offered lots of girls at the Sound. 'I can make you feel things you've never felt before' grounding my hips into his. His eyes widen and he looks down at me, his face seems confused. 'I can make you feel.. good.' He looks like he's thinking. His face isn't as stoic as it was before and his eyes are hard to read.

Then he does something I never expected him to do 'Okay' he says bluntly. My eyes widen as realization sinks in. He.. He's actually agreeing to this?!

I look at him nervously before answering 'Lets go.' I unwrap my arms from around him He follows behind me. I make my way to the hotel I was staying at passing the asleep receptionist and open the door to my room. I pause looking at him, His eyes seem to follow my movements making me uncomfortable as I cough then enter the room before him. I stare at the large bed in the centre as I hear the door close.

Turning to face him he seems to be analysing the room looking around he only sees the few objects darted around. Looking back to face me I gulp pushing my nervousness down and walk up to him grabbing his hand and making him sit on the bed.

'.. So.. Um.. W-What do you want to do?' I question him eyes looking to the floor a heavy blush spreading across my features. He looks me down, there's a long pause as he thinks before replying

'Take off your top.' he challenges eyes sparkling as if he thinks I wont do it, Che Bastard.. I can push him further than he's trying to push me.. Challenging me like this.. I will beat him at this weird game he's playing! I smile seductively at him and he chokes as slowly unzip my top while looking directly into his eyes. Throwing my top onto the floor I reveal my chest to him.

'Uggh?!' I hear his strangled confusion but quickly regains composer realising what I'm doing. He just smirks at me, trying to test the lengths I will go.

'Come here' He demands as I sit next to him on the bed hands currently covering my chest as I remember what I'm doing and start to blush further. 'No ones ever seen me like this.' I think to myself as he eyes me up and down.

'Remove your hands' he says and I hesitate before removing them, funny how I was so confident before but now right next to his piercing gaze just makes me nervous. 'L-Let..' He pauses looking away from my eyes 'Let me touch them' Okay, I've decided he's defiantly a virgin. Though I'm still pretty fucking shocked that he actually wants to touch me?! Maybe this is another one of his tests.. that he won't actually go through with.. I try to push all the thoughts down remembering that my attempts could actually bring him back. His face is still turned away as I grab his left hand and place it on my left breast. I gasp at how cold his hands are and his eyes widen turning to look at me. He looks as if he's calmed down as he squeeze gently earning another soft moan

'Ah-hah!' he grunts at my moan and I close my eyes wanting to feel more of his touch. Feeling around and finally finding his right hand I place it on my right breast as he turns his body fully round to face me. He seems shocked my my actions but continues. I put my hands over his and make him squeeze my breasts harder gasping and face turning a deep red.

'S-Sasuke-kun' I groan as he grows more confident squeezing and pulling on my breasts. 'M-more' I demand as he softly messages and kneads my right breast while giving the other harsh and violent squeezes and tugs. I cry out at his bipolar actions and push myself further into his hands.

after a while he grows tired of fondling my breasts and after I stop moaning I open my eyes looking into his embarrassed I ask him '.. W-what do you want to do now?' He turns his head away thinking before turning back, eyes piercing.

'Suck my dick' he growls out eyes challenging me which pissed me off greatly. Though I was nervous I couldn't let this bastard win this 'competition' we were silently having. Getting off the bed and falling to my knees I place myself in between his legs and look up at his face. He could tell I was nervous as my eyes practically leaked out my emotions. Looking back down I put my hands onto the rim of his pants, curling my hands around the sides then slowly pulling down. He sits up a little to help with the task and soon enough he is left in his boxers and shirt.

'You're still wearing your shirt' I examine before reaching up to unzip it, He doesn't stop me as I fully take it off and throw it somewhere in the room. Looking back to the task at hand I see that he doesn't look to be that hard yet. I place my hand on the not fully pitched tent and he hisses lowly. I'm not really sure what the hell I'm supposed to do.. cupping it lightly and rubbing the tent with the tips of my fingers. I hear him groan which encourages me all the more. I grow more confident and the moans I'm getting from him make my insides feel like it's filled with butterflies. I remove his boxers and look at his semi-erect penis. I carefully wrap my hand around it lightly and he growls at me.

'It's not going to break, you know.' he groans out looking at me making me blush from his intense gaze. Tightening my hand around his cock I experimentally give a few tugs and begin to stroke up and down. He closes his eyes and throws his head back He's fully hard now. I feel like messing with him as I use my other hand to rub and play with his balls he groans out at my ministrations.

'Have you ever touched yourself like this, Sasuke-kun?' I inquire as I move my hand up to the tip thumb rubbing in between the slit as the growing pre-cum there. I move my face up closer to his then whisper into his ear 'Because I have... and I always think about you when I'm pleasuring myself, calling out your name as I orgasm from my own hand.' He moans loudly at my dirty talk and I smirk to myself. I'm making him moan, I'm the one who can make him feel this way. No one else, I'm the one who can get these reactions from him. And I want to make him feel like this all the time. With that thought in mind I move back in between his crotch and nervously flick my tongue into the slit. He grunts at the warm feeling and thrusts into it. Grabbing his hips to steady himself I begin to lick around his cock, pressing my tongue against a vein he moans out

'Ah.. S-Sakura' I bring my tongue back up to the head engulfing him in my wet mouth wrapping my hand around the base of the dick. Putting as much as much of him into my mouth as I can I begin to move my head and he starts to shake movements rigid as he fingers his hands into my pink locks.

'Sakura! Nghh!' he gasps trying to get me to put more of him in my mouth. Massaging the base of his dick with my hand I start to suck, hard. He groans out loudly before suddenly pushing shoulders back, his cock falling out of my mouth with a loud 'pop'. 'Stop' he says eyes darkening with lust and his breathing uneven. I look at him confused before he continues 'I need you. Now' he demands pulling me up off my knees and onto the bed towering over him he looks me again panting and his cheeks flushed. 'I need to be inside you' he pauses 'Please' I lay there in shock that this is moving so quickly but I feel so good that I'm the one making him feel like this. This is just like all my dreams I have but better as it's actually happening. I'm with Sasuke-kun right here and now and I want to give all of myself to him. Looking up at him I nod shyly urging him to continue.

* * *

Gaahhh, Sorry! had to stop there! XDDD Don't worry there will be a full on sexy scene next!

I hope you like it, Sorry I kinda rushed the assassination 'Cause I felt like I had been dragging it on for too long. But at least we got to see Sasuke! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Uh... here's chapter 5 XD

* * *

**I'm with Sasuke-kun right here and now and I want to give all of myself to him. Looking up at him I nod shyly urging him to continue.**

Sasuke looks into my eyes, my scared and nervous face shows it all. Looking into his onyx beautiful eyes all I can see is the haze, the haze and lust. There seems to be something else in there but I can't tell what it is. He places his surprisingly soft hands onto my thighs, he stops before looking up at me again then biting his lip as he pries my legs apart. I hear him inhale as he sees all of me, I blush furiously trying to shut my legs again but his strong hands prevent me from doing so. I close my eyes to hide myself from embarrassment, I was so confident before but that was merely child's play. This is the real thing, this is actually going to happen.. and with Sasuke-kun as well.

'Sakura' he says gently placing himself in between my legs. I can feel his hardness against my entrance slowly rubbing up and down. I gasp at the movent, It feels strange and I try to move away. He stops me by grabbing my hips, I can feel the strength of his hold bruising my skin but in a way it's calming me down. 'Sakura' he calls again 'Open your eyes' he commands. I squirm a little in his grasp before finally complying to his request and open my eyes. 'Are you.. ' he looks away from me 'Are you sure?' he questions. He looks so innocent right now, completely different then the Sasuke he has grown into and more like the Sasuke-kun I knew back then. He doesn't seem so cold and locked away right now, all his emotions are out on display for me to see.

'Yes Sasuke-kun' I answer him he sighs in relief, I think for a minute before he pushes in 'I love you' I tell him again. I see him visibly stiffen before pushing in all the way. I grunt in pain, he doesn't look at my face but waits for me to adjust to his length. I feel tears stream down my face at the intrusion but I hold back my sobs. I know it would make him more uncomfortable if he had to deal with me crying. After the pain had died down a bit I experimentally bucked my hips up against his. We both make a gasping sound and he begins to move inside of me. Slowly at first. He rolls his hips against mine pushing all the way in before pulling out to the head then ramming himself back in with such force that it makes the bed rock.

'Ngghh! Ah-hah! S-Sasuke-kun!' I moan loudly as he hits something inside of me that makes me scream. He does that movement again groaning as my reaction makes me tense, clenching my insides. My head is thrown back and my arms are behind my head sprawled out on the bed as he thrusts into me again.

'H-harder' I moan wrapping my legs around his waist making him closer to me. He follows my request pushing in harder than before and also picking up speed. He creates a steady rhythm thrusting in and out it feels great but for some reason not right. I look up at him eyes pointed downwards, mouth slightly open and panting softly.

'Sasuke-kun' he doesn't look up. I thrust against him 'Sasuke-kun, Look at me' he still refuses to look into my eyes and it hurts me greatly. I force myself upwards wrapping my arms around his neck and pull his face to look at me. He seems shocked at my actions and I thrust down hard on him making him jerk and gasp my name softly

'S-Sakura...'he hisses and grits his teeth. We're both moving in a even and steady pattern and our bodies just seem to connect with each other. His lips.. his lips look so soft and kissable and I can't help it. I move my face closer to his ghosting carefully over his lips before crashing mine down on them. He's frozen for a minute before responding wildly, shoving his tongue into my mouth as we battle with each other. He wins though, obviously. The force he's using makes me whimper in defeat and I let him explore my mouth and moan as our tongues brush together. Finally removing my hands from my hips he places them around my back and one laces through the hair at the back of my head cradling it softly as we fall onto the mattress, pressed together him fully on top of me thrusting like a wild animal. I moan loudly and use my nails and the heels of my feet to scratch at his back in pleasure. He removes his mouth from mine moving to lick and nip at my neck. I thrust back onto him in appreciation at the tremendous feeling. He bites harshly into the soft flesh creating a mark I gasp at the pain mixed with pleasure and lick the shell of his ear as he does so.

He begins to thrust faster and I can tell his nearing his peak, as am I. He removes himself from my neck and moves to my chest biting down on one of my raised nipples. Hard. This makes me lose it completely so caught up in pain and pleasure I explode from the feeling and pass out momentarily for a few minutes. I can feel my juices running down my legs and him apologizing by gently licking and sucking on the nipple he had just abused. My insides tighten once again at my orgasm and I hear him shudder thrusting in and out faster than he had before.

'Unghh, Sakura I'm.. I'm goin-' he does one last thrust inside my tight hole **'Ngghhhh' **He hisses loudly as he falls down on top of me using his hands to support himself so he doesn't accidently crush me. I feel warm wetness suddenly fill me to the brim and run down my legs mixing with my juices and I have to groan at the feeling.

He stays like this for a few minutes, we both catch our breathes as I gently stroke his black locks. He looks up at me before promptly removing himself from me softly pulling out. We both make a low moan at this and he lays down next to me on the bed.

What will happen now? Will he leave me.. again? After we've just- No, I can't think of stuff like this.. What would I even call what we just did.. Fucking? Love making? or just plain sex. It felt so real to me, Like I actually had a connection with Sasuke. I was the one who made him feel like this. What is he thinks of this as some 'pity fuck.' This thought frightens me the most and I begin to softly shake at my horrible thoughts. I feel the covers on the bed shift slightly and I can feel Sasuke tense next to me. I curl onto my side in the fetal position facing away from me. I must look like such an idiot right now, I certainly feel like one.. I even confessed to him again that I love him and he wouldn't even look at me until I forcefully grabbed his face. I feel him sit up on the bed and I instantly roll to face him tears in my eyes.

'Please..' I beg, his eyes seem to be clouded with something right now.. thoughts maybe? He has that same stoic face he had on last time he left me. 'D-Don't go.. don't leave me' the tears run freely down my face I have to hold back a sob as he doesn't reply and just keeps looking at me. 'Again.' I finish. Crawling over to him and grabbing his hand intertwining our fingers and placing our joined hands on my right cheek.

He still looking at me not replying and I begin to sob freely now, I remove our hands and jump into his lamp wrapping my arms around his back rubbing my face into his hard chest.

He sighs softly 'Sakura' I look up at him and I see his eyes bleed red. I gasp at the tone he uses and it all sounds too familiar. Knowing whats going to happen next I grip onto him tighter

'No, Sasuke-kun you can't- I.. Please don't go!' I plead. He moves his hand and rubs it in small circles on my stomach. I'm confused by his actions when he suddenly moves his face towards my ear and whispers quietly 'Sakura.. Thank you for everything.' He kisses my cheek and I feel him press the same spot on my neck he did 3 years ago. 'I love..' I fall into his arms 'You..' I finish drowsily before finally blacking out.

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi laid in a deep in her 'lovers' arms as he gently stroked her hair. Untangling himself from her the raven laid her down on the bed softly not bothering to redress her as he pulled the white covers over her fragile body. Taking one final look at her he exited the room in silence, not looking back. The cold morning brushed against his skin as he raced through the city making his way into the forest to where his comrades lay asleep. The fire was still burning and almost blended in with the orange sunrise. Getting in is own tent and zipping it up he lay down right hand underneath and supporting his head as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Sakura. That's all what went through his mind at this moment, the thought of her underneath him moaning the dark haired males name, loving him to her fullest extent and her being there for him.

The emotions he were feelings are too overwhelming as Sasuke scrunches his eyes closed trying to shake away the intense emotions he has never felt before. He had revealed too much in their.. 'previous' session, The confusion and shock in her eyes said it all when his gave away locked in feelings.

'I should never let myself get that close to people, not again' Sasuke thinks to himself eyes stilled closed trying to even out his breathing after the thoughts he just had. 'Love is a weakness' he tries to reassure himself to mask the spreading guilt he hadn't felt in so long rise back up to meet him again. He sighs deeply, all because of her, all because she said **that**. The raven rolls onto his side before trying to savour the few hours of sleep he has left before his team mates wake up.

**Sasuke POV**

****I was awoken by the sound of two pans banging against each other an an obnoxious voice calling to me.

'Oi! Sasuke wake up you lazy bastard!' My annoying shark toothed comrade shouted to me from his seat on the log. 'We're making breakfast and if you don't come get it now Karin's fat ass will eat it all' he joked loudly poking the red headed women in the side. I heard her loud grumble before deciding to get up, opening my tent and stepping out. I am greeted with weird looks from my team, well actually only Suigetsu as I sit down on the opposite bench and grabbing one of the grilled fish from the fire. We've had fish everyday for the past month but I'm not one to complain.

'What.' I ground out flashing him an annoyed stare, he chuckles to himself shaking his head to tell me he's not going to reveal what the fuck's so funny.

'What is it.' I say again harsher than last time. He looks up at me with teasing eyes and removes the fish from his mouth.

'You smell funny' I pause confused by what he's just said 'and I think I know what that smell is...' he finishes a giant shit-eating grin on his boyish features. The grin obviously implies an innuendo but I have no idea what he's talking about.

I stare at him again trying to decipher his words 'What?' I repeat more confused then angry. The others seem to understand as Juugo's using the fish to hide his smile and Karin's just sitting there frozen.

Suigetsu sniffs the air one final time 'You smell of...' he laughs stopping on purpose to annoy me

'What Suigetsu, what the fuck do I smell of!' I hiss at him before he finishes what he wants to say. He obviously amused by the reaction he's getting from me.

He puts a finger to his lips in a teasing manner cocking his head to the side, 'Sex' he smirked eyes flashing, teasing me. What he's just said manages to sink in a I freeze. Shit, I forgot to clean myself last night! Damn that woman, fucking up my thinking.

I reply to him with a stoic face 'Hn..' I grunt out taking a rather large bite into my fish.

He laughs at my reply before flashing next to me and scooting over in an annoying manner. He quickly throws his arm around me bringing us closer together. 'So who was it? Hey? Hey' he questions jabbing me in the side with a giant knowing grin on his face. He's too close. I elbow him in the side pushing him away.

'...' I don't reply to his question and look away, face as stone like as ever.

'I mean, I shouldn't really have touched you when you're still so... sticky' He chuckles wiping his arms then going over to Karin to wipe them on her. 'Especially not with some random whores cum all over him.' Karin squeaks at his actions wriggling out of his grasp to go sit next to Juugo.

At his words my sharingan flashes dangerously, Looking into his eyes he senses the growing tension. 'She wasn't..' I growl out before stopping, revealing too much would be a nuisance and they musn't know too much about me, not like her. Standing up I grab my pack out my tent before making my way to the lake that was close to where they made camp. 'Hn.' I grumble before walking away.

I promptly remove my clothes and enter the river, the waters cold and rubbing at my skin isn't helping to heat me up, only to clean away the memory of last night. Sakura, god she is so intoxicating, I'm not even sure why I agreed to her offer. I don't think straight when I'm around her, I feel less.. I feel less of the emotion I have been experiencing for as long time. I don't like this fact, it makes me feel.. insecure I've already gotten used to the feeling and I'm content with it. I feel heavier compared to how light I felt when I was with her it makes me feel stable. I shouldn't think of these thoughts, I need to think of something to distract me befo- Pink hair, beautiful green eyes, smooth curves, soft breasts. I grunt at what I just thought about shaking my head as I feel a familiar heat in my lower stomach. Shit, I'm already hard and I thought about her for 2 seconds. The waters getting too hot now, too hot to make my problem go away. Sighing in defeat to my body's reaction I move my right hand down my body slowly until I reach my hard member. It grows more at contact and I hiss at the feeling. 'Nghh...' I groan as I wrap my hand around my aching length and begin to pump slowly. My breathing becomes heavier and a light blush graces over my cheeks. I move my hand back up to the head and squeeze, hard. Rubbing the slit at the top with my thumb I moan out loudly. Fuck sake, I have to hold in these moans or someone will hear. Worse case scenario; Suigetsu. I lower my body further down into the water to hide the suspicious movement of my hand. I feel pre-cum leak out of the slit and I rub it around the head of my cock before moving my hand back down to the base only to bring it up again. I begin to pump faster now rubbing my hand up and down trying to suppress my moans with soft grunts and harsh breathing. I can feel myself drawing closer so I begin to pump even faster running my other had down my body and past my dick and grab onto the soft sack underneath. Massaging gently and rubbing them together. The feeling is so overwhelming I explode right away screaming out loud in intense pleasure 'Ah-hah! S-Sakura!'

I slump back into the water to clean myself off, Slowly coming down from my high breathing still harsh. Remembering how loud I shouted I loo around quickly scanning the area for anyone, especially Suigetsu. He'd annoy me about this for fucking weeks if he found out especially as I called out _her_ name. After cleaning myself completely I step out of the lake grabbing the towel I left on the side and begin to dry myself off. I can't believe I had to resort to jacking off all because of a fucking 2 second thought. Putting on fresh clean clothes I grab the rest of my stuff and make my way back to the camp. The team are clearing up what we ate for breakfast and are getting ready for the morning. I feel a draught behind and don't realize it's a person until I feel a hot breath on my neck breathing directly into my ear.

'Still smell of seeeeexx' he whispers dragging on the word. I turn around quickly hand on katana ready cut him up then see an empty space. 'The lake didn't help Sasuke!' I hear the annoying white haired with tints of blue male call to me from around I hold my head down, fringe covering my eyes making me look even more intimidating. I walk over to him slowly 'And for some reason the scent seems to have gotten stronger?' Damn him and his good nose I curse silently before finally stopping in front of him.

'Suigetsu' I ground out not looking at him.

'Yes Sasuke-kun?' he teases in a high pitched voice 'What seems to be the problem?' He leaves my name out of that one, thank God 'Sasuke-kun.' He finishes and I can just feel the smugness radiating off him. Dammit. I raise my head slowly before looking him directly in the eyes sharingan swirling dangerously.

'Shut up.' I growled hand reaching back to grab my katana before swiftly making a cut to his neck. It goes straight through him, obviously but he still feels the need to make a big deal out of it.

'What the fuck Sasuke you could have killed me!' he shouts at me

'You're made of water' I reply smirking inwardly. He huffs at this crossing his arms.

'Whatever...' he groans in defeat 'Sasuke-kun' his mood instantly brightens and his goes back into that grin. So much like.. like that Idiot. I smirk again at the thought.

'Hn' I chuckle darkly before turning my back to him 'You and Karin go to the jobs board and pick a bounty to collect.' I know he likes her and I know she's probably going to whine and shout at him the whole time. I hear him sigh loudly behind me. 'What, you don't want it?' I question knowingly that he's putting on a act.

'N-no!.. Well, yeah I mean sure if I have to be with the bitch..' he mutters quietly pushing his interlocked arms up to his chest to huff again. 'Anything for you, Sasuke-kun' he 'fawns' in a girly voice. He can forget things so quickly and be happy the next instant, he's exactly like him..

'Aa...' I say before entering my tent

* * *

Um, So that was chapter 5! Just wanted a add a bit of humour in there to try make it a bit brighter.. Sorry I know my writing's not consistent XD

I really appreciate all the favourites, follows and reviews they make me so happy ^_^

Thank you to those who have :)

If you have any suggestions as to what could happen let me know! I kinda have a vague plan of what I want to do but you ideas are most likely better than mine, Haha XD


End file.
